A Sound Strong Enough
by Reaper.death
Summary: She was just a fragile, innocent girl. Mistaken as a pirate, she is beaten and thrown into Impel Down. Her brother is in terror and is determined to save her. Many adventures of misery swirls and the thought of Jaden reuniting with his little sister seems to be out of reach. Can Sophie survive the Marines and the pirates? Or will she succumb to the evils of the world?


She didn't know the name of the island, or the name of the town, or even where the place she lived in was located, but she knew the townspeople well and her brother took good care of her.

The exotic fruits and simple dresses she was given were her only luxuries, and she was fine with that. As long as Sophie was with her brother, Jaden, anything was be fine.

It was early that morning as usual when Sophie was up at the usual time and getting ready to go to the small schoolhouse across the town. She had combined her short chestnut brown hair back, pinning her bangs back with two blue bobbin pins, but that didn't do much seeing that her hair grew a bit messy. The white sailor dress with the blue collar and matching ribbon suited Sophie well, along with white stockings and brown loafers. Sophie really liked her uniform, it made her look cute and Jaden always called her the perfect little angel when she was dressed in it.

"Big brother, get up already! I made breakfast!" She called up as she sat down at the table, biting into her toast. He didn't reply, and before she knew it, she was finished with her breakfast. Curious, she headed up the stairs of their comfy home and peeked into her brother's room, finding the messy spiky haired young man still sleeping in his bed, snoring loudly. "Brother!"

The bubble from his nose popped and he blinked, slowly glancing to her. "Oh...morning, Sophie, can I have five more minutes?"

"Jaden! It's almost time for you to walk me to school! I don't want to be late because you want to sleep a little more," Sophie argued, a bit annoyed at her brother's lazy attitude.

Jaden yawned, pulling the covers over him, "You're thirteen, Sophie. You don't need your big brother to walk you everywhere."

Sophie pouted, feeling very let down. "Oh...okay... Well then, I'm off." She turned, just as Jaden added,

"And Sophie, you look like a perfect little angel. Have a good day." He then fell back on the bed, falling fast asleep.

That caused her to grin widely and skip down the stairs, grabbing her brown leather satchel backpack, slipping it onto her shoulders, opening the door, "I'm off!"

Sleeping peacefully, Jaden would never have thought to have woken up to a grim day. A day where he lost what was very important to him...

* * *

The walk alone was pretty new since Sophie didn't have her big brother to talk to. It actually had her see the town up close without focusing on something else. She even waved to some townspeople before arriving at the square, where some of them were standing around, backing away from the book shop, murmuring and nervous. Sophie felt her curiosity grow and she walked closer, spying strange men dressed in white sailor uniforms with the word 'MARINE' on their sleeve.

"Come with us quietly, or we won't hesitate to shoot!" One of them shouted and Sophie jumped, spying their guns. What was going on?

"You wouldn't think of doing such a thing in the middle of a peaceful town would you?" A cool, calculating voice asked that caused Sophie to shiver. What a gorgeous voice...

Her thoughts were ripped away, hearing the first shot went off and the people ran off, screaming and scrambling for safety. Sophie heard more shots go off and she knew it would be best to run off as well. She began to take off, only for the butt of the rifle to be smashed into her stomach, the girl curling in, her eyes widened with pain and her mouth open and coughed. The Marine soldier brought his rifle away, watching as she fell to the ground, trembling and suffering with a pain she wasn't used to. "Trying to get away with your other no good pirate friends, you brat! Well, you can't get away from me!" He sneered down at her as she got on her knees.

"S-Si-Sir...! I-I'm not-," she wheezed out, only for a heavy foot to kick her down and she cried out. Why were they doing this?! She was only trying to get to the schoolhouse like a good girl. She should have forced her brother to walk her to school... Screaming, Sophie was kicked and beaten around so badly, she thought her bones had been broken. Fortunately, nothing was broken, but it wasn't the end of the torture as he snatched up her crumpled form, dragging her with the other Marines who were angry that the other unknown pirates had gotten away.

"I at least got one of them! Must be a new member. Ah, well, doesn't matter. We got one of those bastards. That's something to boast about," The man snickered, and the others snickered as well.

"Quite young, ain't she?"

"Who cares, she ran away the minute the pirates ran away."

"Yeah, that means she's one of them!"

They all laughed, quite pleased with their find, and Sophie groaned, too much in pain to protest. If she did, she knew they would beat her more, and she didn't have the tolerance for such pain. Sophie limped in the man's arms, seeing one of the villagers staring in shock at what was happening.

"SOPHIE!"

* * *

Jaden burped, getting up from the table, picking up his empty plate of the breakfast that Sophie left behind for him. Setting it in the sink, he decided he'll ask Sophie to do the dishes when she gets back from school, and walked over to the front door, getting his tools ready for another day of working in the fields. If he did the job quickly, he may have enough time to pick up Sophie from the schoolhouse.

"She's probably mad at me making her walk to school alone," Jaden chuckled, thinking of her pouting face. He opened the front door, humming, just as a woman stumbled in. He quickly looped an arm around her waist before she fell and steadied her. "Whoa, careful!"

"Jaden!" The woman cried, backing away from him. It was one of the school teachers at the schoolhouse, Sophie's homeroom teacher, Ms. Arlette. She grabbed at Jaden's arms, completely desperate and frightened, "Jaden there was an incident that happened in town, near the school."

Jaden froze before giving her his full attention, "What happened?!"

"The Marines. Apparently they stopped by from a voyage to restock on fuel, and saw people they knew as pirates and had a shoot out all of a sudden." Ms. Arlette cried, her face growing pale, "I had the kids go out the back of the school, but doing a name check, only Sophie is missing."

"Sophie's missing?!" Jaden almost shouted, grabbing her shoulders, "You must have counted wrong, Sophie left for school this morning!"

"That's the thing, Jaden... A villager to-told me that...she saw the Marines. The-They beat Sophie when she was running away from the shooting, they thought she was a pirate, an-and now..."

Jaden grew horrified, and his eyes grew wide the second Ms. Arlette continued.

"They took her away and are taking her to The Impel Down."


End file.
